


Fluffy Heart

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 家养和野生的动物总爱互相招惹，这大概是某种定律吧。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 16





	Fluffy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 猫猫狗狗太好玩啦（超大声  
> 斯狼无差。

有人来了。

西里斯用四条腿轻快地跑下楼梯，暗自下决心要找机会把地毯统统扒掉扔出去，大脚板的爪子在上边跑着很不舒服，而地毯内部沉积多年的腐臭和霉味又折磨着大狗的鼻子，缩小他嗅觉能感知的范围。

看到斯内普时，西里斯才闻出对方的气味，已经没多大意义了。不过斯内普闻起来安然无恙，那么至少西里斯接下来不用费心照看他。开学后魔药教授只有在需要跟邓不利多以外的人开小会时才来，这会儿他臂弯里神秘的小包袱也证明了此次造访是有缘故的，如果他的出现意味着房子里会热闹一阵，倒也不算坏事。

斯内普给了他个谨慎的眼神，没准是担心大黑狗会扑过来咬自己。哈，西里斯才不会呢，揍是一回事，咬了斯内普，他怕是得漱十遍八遍的口。

他正准备甩尾巴离开，斯内普弯下了腰，把小包袱放在地上抖开。西里斯后退了点儿，以免对方要往自己鼻子上撒辣椒粉之类的，不过他还是好奇地停住了，想看看斯内普到底给其他人带了什么，非得在门厅拿出来。

前几秒他都没看清那是啥，直到黑色的小毛团子从黑色的包袱布滚落到地板上，四只小爪乱挥，试图从面前的庞然大物那边抢回自己的安全毯。

大脚板观察了十几秒，慢慢走过去，怀疑地用前爪扒拉了小毛团子一下，它毫不含糊地还以颜色。西里斯相信它尽力了，但它短小的爪子几乎连大黑狗的毛都抓不透，只留下了一点点刺痒。

大黑狗嗅了嗅，又舔了舔，招致毛团对他舌头和鼻子发起的猛烈进攻。然而它只消站直一点儿，毛团就再也够不着了。

一只小黑猫，活的。

斯内普看来是不会主动解释了，西里斯变回人形，蹲在猫咪面前，伸了一根手指给它。猫咪起初往旁边躲去，见手指没动，又慢慢挪了过来，歪着脑袋嗅闻，又啃了啃，在他皮肤上留下温暖潮湿的气息。

“这是个格兰芬多学生吗？”

在他出声的同时，猫咪打了个哆嗦，再次后退。从抖开包袱起就没挪动过的斯内普对它而言似乎成了一根适合躲藏的柱子什么的，它一下子钻到了对方长袍底下。

“我在路边捡到的。”斯内普说，就好像这句话能解释一切。

魔药教授顿了顿，掀起袍子一角，用两根手指把扒着自己脚踝的小猫赶了出来。猫咪又怒气冲冲地对他发起攻击，在蜡黄的皮肤上留下好几道白印子。西里斯有趣地看着另一个男人，斯内普搓了搓那几道猫爪造就的白印，似乎有点尴尬，不知所措。

“对角巷和霍格莫得都有宠物店，送过去就行了。”看在猫咪而不是斯内普的面子上，他解围道，“不过它估计也就一个月大，不知道活不活得下来——”

“你怎么知道？”

西里斯愣了一下，冲对方眨巴眼，意识到脑后有个声音提醒他卧槽你在跟斯内普和平地讨论猫咪。

“你能看出它多大？”斯内普补全了自己的问题。唔，西里斯的确不像是会养猫的人。

“詹姆和莉莉养过一只，它到他们家里的时候差不多也就这么大。”他回答，斯内普僵住了，于是他站了起来。

“虽然不像什么名贵品种，不过它毛色很纯，大概不难出手。”他继续道，“最多给店里几个西可，他们就会同意精心照顾它了。”

“麻瓜认为黑猫是女巫的宠物，我见过有人杀死黑猫，只因为它们是黑色的。”斯内普低沉地说，仍然半蹲着，猫咪开始在他掌心寻求温暖。

“噢，你可能没发现，我们就是巫师。”西里斯说，斯内普抬头瞪了他一眼，“就我所知，不少老派巫师喜欢在家里养一只黑猫，觉得这会带来好运气。没准它能找到相当不错的人家呢。”

“它也可能会成为牺牲品。”斯内普反对道，“黑猫的血和皮都能成为某些黑魔法仪式的引子。”

西里斯叹了口气，“好啦，霍格沃茨又不是不能养猫，就把它带回去好了。要是你下次准备搞什么黑魔法仪式，还能有现成的皮和血。”

这下斯内普是在货真价实地怒视他了，就好像西里斯刚对他进行了什么不可饶恕的人格侮辱。

“我才不会杀一只小猫。”斯内普咬牙切齿地说，他倒没反对黑魔法那部分。

那你会杀什么，人么？西里斯咽下这句嘲讽，他们至少可以表现得比那只小猫成熟点。猫咪已经抱着斯内普的手不放了，导致斯内普不得不俯身维持一个看着就很累的姿势。

“我办公室里危险的东西太多，它可能会误食致命的魔药或者原料。”斯内普又道。

“那你想怎样？别告诉我你要把它养在总部。”西里斯翻翻眼睛。

斯内普诡异地沉默了好一会儿，他意识到这家伙可能真是这么打算的。

“韦斯莱夫人抱怨过这里有老鼠。”

“那是四个月前，我相当确定它们早就被捉干净或者赶出去了。”西里斯说，“就算有漏网的——没有老鼠能逃过大脚板的追捕。”

斯内普嘴角抽搐了一下，像是他在强忍着不被西里斯逗笑似的。是啦是啦，魔法部头号通缉犯，被困在一栋破房子里捉老鼠，滑稽死了。不过眼下他可不担心斯内普拿这个讽刺他，“原因”嘛，正用面颊爱慕地蹭斯内普手腕呢。

“它亲近人类，我很容易就把它带走了。”斯内普挠挠小猫的下巴（天哪斯内普在挠猫下巴），让它眯起眼睛，“我想它此前是有主人的。放任它在外边流浪，它肯定活不下来。”

被丢弃的小黑猫，嗯哼。把斯内普跟那只巴掌大的小毛团子作比较似乎有点奇怪，斯内普更像那种尖牙利爪、长于捕猎的大猫，不惧严寒，敢于追着猎物从几十米高的悬崖上摔落，带回家好吃好喝养着反而会很快死掉。家养和野生的动物总爱互相招惹，这大概是某种定律吧。

“知道么，我最近好像又在图书室后边发现了一窝，那些书堆得太久了，莫莉都没来得及清理。”他弯腰去戳小猫的头，不料斯内普正想起身，他指尖意外从对方前臂上滑过，“……我觉得添只猫也没什么。我可以训练它把死老鼠叼到你枕头上，你肯定会喜欢那个的。”

斯内普嗤笑了一声，但并没有往日那种尖刻的意味，“你可以试试。”

“如果我允许它留下，意味着你会经常出现么？”西里斯问，让这个句子听起来完全没有别的意思。

“你以为我会放心将一只无辜的小动物留给你？”斯内普回答，听起来也完全没有别的意思。

他将家养的小猫拢在掌间，站了起来，西里斯被他盯了好一会儿才明白过来，伸出双手。猫咪几乎没有任何重量，细声细气地叫着，四只小爪子踩着他掌心努力站直。斯内普注视着它，黑瞳染上了暖意。

一时间，西里斯产生了一种错觉：自己刚接过的是一颗脆弱、柔软、有着小小尖刺的心脏。

（全文完）


End file.
